I'm Still Here
by detonatingUnicorn
Summary: I was going to ask her. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have done it, and I payed the cost. Now I'm dead. I have to deal with it. This fanfiction does have a major character death, sorta, it's hard to explain with out spoilers. Alert for Violence late into the story. I also don't own Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to I'm Still Here! This fanfiction is going to be completely in Jay's Point of View! Sorry if that throws you for a loop at the end of this chapter, but trust me everything will make sense soon, soon being the third chapter, or you if can figure it out from the summary. So please stick around, this fanfic is going to get good, I hope, it gets good in my opinion. I actually got the idea of this fanfiction from a dream I had and I thought, why not do it? I haven't seen any fanfiction like this so let's give it a shot, it's worth a try. I'm hopefully going to get JayXNya in this fanfiction, but so far I'm only trying to figure out how to incorporate it in it. I'm not very good at making shipping fanfiction plots… I know this chapter is short, but trust me THEY WILL GETE LONGER! Now please, run off to the text below and read it! Also, review please! I love to know what y'all are thinking! :D**

As I was battling the serpentine around me I saw some Constrictai dig into the sides of the tunnels.

"Retreat!" Skales ordered as all the serpentine fled. The cave began to shake and rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

"Let's get out of here, or this whole cave is coming down!" Cole yelled and you all ran out. Finally I will be able to ask Nya. I reached into my pocket to grab the ring to look at it and, it wasn't there! I quickly looked around and saw it lying on the ground not far away. Taking a quick glance at the entrance to see that I were very close I took a dash for the ring and snatched it up.

"Jay what are you doing! Hurry up!" Kai yelled, they were all already out.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I started to run for the entrance when a large rock started to fall blocking the entrance.

"No!" Kai cried.

"Jay!" Cole yelled. Last minute I looked at the ring in my hand and threw it as hard as I could and out the entrance watching it bounce into the light before a rock hit my head knocking me to the ground and all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I lied. This chapter is from no one's point of view,and will probably be the only one. Again, short chapter, but they do get longer! Trust me! I have like 10 chapters already done after this one, I'm just being mean and posting them slowly. So read, review and enjoy, please!**

The ninja all stared as a rock fell in front of the entrance.

"No!" Kai yelled running to the rock and digging at the dirt to try and dig Jay out.

"Kai." Cole said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's too late. He's gone."

"No! He can't! He's our team member, our friend, our brother!" Kai cried still digging at the dirt.

"Kai, stop." Cole repeated trying to get him to stop. "We need to go back to the bounty and tell the others." Zane walked over to something that was sparkling on the ground right next to the rock and picked it up.

"Guys." Zane said getting their attention. "Look at this." Cole and Kai both looked at the diamond ring Zane held in his hand.

"Oh no." Cole whispered.

"He was going to propose to Nya?" Kai asked half in rage half in tears.

"I believe so." Zane agreed. "We must hurry back to the bounty and tell the others."

"Yeah." Kai and Cole agreed sadly at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter readers! And now everything is just starting to begin! Please Read and Review!**

I crawled out of the dirt and looked around to see Zane, Cole and Kai all looking in my direction in horror.

"Guys! I made it out!" I exclaimed, honestly having no idea how I did.

"No!" Kai yelled running to the rock and digging at the dirt.

"Kai? What are you doing?" I asked in confusion, but got no reply. I then saw the ring and walked over to it reaching down to pick it up, only to be horrified at the sight of my hand swing right through it.

"What's going on?" I asked as I spun around and saw Cole put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Kai. It's too late. He's gone." He said, and that's when it hit me. I didn't make it out. I'm dead.

"No! He can't! He's out team member, our friend, our brother!" Kai cried still digging at the dirt.

"Kai, stop you idiot! It's too late!" I cried as tears fell down my face.

"Kai, stop." Cole repeated trying to get him to stop. "We need to go back to the bounty and tell the others." Zane walked over to my ring and picked it up.

"Guys." Zane said getting their attention. "Look at this." Cole and Kai both looked at the diamond ring Zane held in his hand.

"Oh no." Cole whispered.

"He was going to propose to Nya?" Kai asked half in rage half in tears.

"Oh my god Kai, really? What would you have done, heard Nya say yes and then say that she couldn't marry me?" I asked irritated.

"I believe so." Zane agreed ignoring you. "We must hurry back to the bounty and tell the others."

"Yeah." Kai and Cole agreed sadly at the same time.

"Guys I'm right here!" I cried running after them, trying to get their attention but they don't notice

"Guys!" I repeated as we were walking back to the bounty, the three of them in complete silence. I kept trying to get their attention on the way back, but found it no use. They can't hear me. That's it. That's what's going on. They can't hear me and they can't see me.

"You all can't hear me can you?" I asked trying to get their attention, but again go no response confirming my suspicion. I then shut up and just followed them back to the bounty.

When we got back to the bounty, Nya ran up and asked where I was, getting no response from the three of them.

"I'm here Nya." You said but it looked like she didn't hear you. "But you can't hear me, or see me." I added sadly. I just stood around as Kai, Cole and Zane told Sensei Wu, Lloyd and Nya the news. Nya was taking it the hardest. She was crying so hard, even though she was obviously trying not to. I tried to comfort her, but like every time yet, she couldn't tell. Zane then gave her your ring telling her about how they think I was planning on proposing to her and she started crying so much she ran off with the ring. I sighed, wishing they could see me and knew I was there, but knew it as to late and there was no hope left. I was left all alone in the room after everyone left and just sat there crying and looked at my hands, noticing the transparency to them for once. After a while I stood up and moseyed to the shared bedroom that we all shared to see the others all getting ready for bed.

"Isn't it a little early to be going to bed?" I asked knowing they couldn't hear me. I stood there in the middle of the room and watched them all get ready for bed when Kai walk through me making me feel really weird and tingly. I saw Kai stop and shiver.

"That's weird." Kai said looking back at where I was but obviously not seeing me.

"What?"Cole asked and Kai walked back over to me and started swinging his hand in the area I was standing

"Kai stop that, please." You asked feeling awkward.

"This spot is really cold." Kai said and Cole walked over and put his hand in me making me back off feeling weird that they were sticking their hands in me.

"Hmm. That's was weird. It's gone though so whatever is going on here doesn't matter anymore." Cole replied to Kai.

"I don't matter? I spat back getting irritated that they aren't noticing me but Cole just walked through me when going to his bed and stopped.

"I just felt it again, but in a different spot." Cole said.

"Let's check to see if there is any holes in here tomorrow, it's probably jus the wind" Kai replied and they just shrug me off and went to bed. I went and sat on my bed, not feeling tired at all and felt like I could never go to sleep, even if I tried. I jumped off my bed and walked to the door reaching for the knob only to see my hand go through it and grumble. I then went to kick the door in my frustration seeing my foot go through the door

"Arrg! This is so stupid! Why did I die? I should have just left the ring and escaped! I'm an idiot!" I raged and walked through the door. I ventured through the hall and heard sobbing coming from Nya's room and walked into the room to see her still crying.

"Nya." I said wanting her to stop. I walked over and sat next to her waiting for her to stop. Eventually she did and she got up and walked over to the window and looked at the sky.

"Jay." She choked. "If you're out there, I just want you to know, that the answer, would have been yes." She said putting your ring on her finger.

"I'm still here, Nya." I said leaving the room unable to prevent myself from crying, the tears vaporizing before they hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And voila! A new chapter! Sorry, pardon my French… But yes, Jay is a ghost, I think. I'm not actually sure myself, I'm trying to figure out what to classify him as. But here's the new chapter! Please Read, Review, and Bon appétit !**

I was wandering around the bounty all night, most of the time I was staring at the stars, but eventually the sun began to rise and the ninja began to stir. I walked into the room and sat on my bed watching them all wake up. They all began to walk around the room and get ready for the day. I swore Zane kept looking directly at me though.

"Zane?" I asked having my hopes up that he was looking at me and not just my empty bed. Zane just continued to get ready though, not acknowledging me.

"Why do you keep looking at Jay's bed Zane?" Kai asked, me wondering the same thing.

"It feels like there's something there, but every time I look, I see nothing." He replied.

"Do you think its Jay maybe?" Kai asked.

"Come on Kai, we all know that there is no way Jay could be here." Cole responded.

"Yeah!? Would you like to say that to my face!" I yelled in anger and the lights in the room started flickering. I jumped off the bed and stormed over to Cole.

"Why are the lights flickering?" Kai asked.

"I am sensing anger." Zane stated.

"I'm not angry." Kai and Cole said at the same time and looked at Zane.

"Well I am!" I yelled and the dresser flew across the room and hit the opposite wall.

"What was that?" Kai asked and I looked at the dresser in shock. The door then flew open and Nya was standing in the door way.

"What was that noise?" She asked.

"The dresser. Just flew across the room." Kai replied pausing like he couldn't believe what he was saying. Nya looked at the dresser

"How? Did someone set up some devise to make it do that? Did one of you throw it?" Nya asked.

"No we were all standing here talking and then the lights started flickering and then the dresser flew across the room." Cole said walking over to the dresser and sitting it upright "Can I have help moving it back?" Cole asked and Zane walked over to help him.

"Did I do that?" I asked myself and walked over to the dresser after they got it back in place. I went to touch the dresser but my hand went through it.

"Gah, this is stupid, I can't touch anything!" I raged and the light flickered again making everyone look at the light. "Maybe, if I just think of it flickering it will flicker." I said thoughtfully to myself. I stared at the light thinking of it flickering and it flickered.

"Okay, I want to get out of this room for now; it's starting to freak me out." Kai said walking out of the room.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed and following him leaving me alone in the room, but they left the door open.

"Maybe I can close the door." I said to myself again and thought about the door closing and like that it slammed shut.

"What was that?" I heard in the hall and then feet running through the hall getting louder. The door flung open and Kai was standing in the door way.

"Lloyd?" He asked and closing the door to look behind it. I laughed.

"Kai! Lloyd's not in here!" I snickered, even though Kai couldn't hear me. Kai walked out of the room after searching it and I followed. We then went into the dining area and saw Zane was cooking breakfast and everyone looked upset and depressed. I don't like seeing them depressed but there wasn't anything I could do, as far as I was aware of.

"How can Jay actually be dead?" Nya asked breaking the silence. "If this supposed to be a joke I will personally kill all three of you." She threatened.

"Sorry sis, it's not a joke. I don't want to believe it either."Kai replied.

"I wish you guys would stop talking about me being dead! I'm right here!" I yelled and the sound of glass breaking came from the kitchen.

"What the?" Zane said from in the kitchen as everyone ran to the door and Cole stopped, being in the lead, when he saw glass all over the floor.

"What did you break Zane?" Cole asked.

"Nothing, I was literally just standing here cooking when a glass flew out of the cabinet there and into the wall." I walked into the room and saw the glass all over the floor. I was actually standing on it, but I couldn't tell without seeing it.

"Dang, I really got to get this anger stuff under control, before I hurt someone." I said to myself and kneeling down to look at the base of the cup, that was the largest piece.

"Let's clean this up, I guess." Cole said carefully walking through the area with glass to get the broom and dust pan.

"No I should clean this up." I said and the broom flew across the room to where I was standing and just floated there.

"I am seeing what I think I'm seeing right?" Kai asked staring at the broom like everyone else.

"No, I'm seeing a broom floating in the middle of the room too." Lloyd confirmed. I looked at all of them and smiled, sending the broom flying into the opposite corner of Cole.

"What is going on here?" Cole asked really freaked out. I then had all the glass on the floor collect into one pile and grinned.

"Cleaning like this is easy!" I exclaimed.

"I think I know what's going on."Zane stated looking at the pile of glass on the floor.

"Zane, your burning the food." I said and had the pancakes on the stove flip and everyone looked over at the pancakes and Nya giggled.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"I read of things like this going on before. We might have a poltergeist." Zane responded.

"A polter-what?" Kai asked.

"A poltergeist. They are angry ghost and cause chaos when in anger." Zane explained.

"Well this one doesn't seem too bad, saying that it's watching your pancakes." Cole said walking over to the pancakes as I made them float off of the stove and onto a plate that I had float out of the cabinet at the same time. I then had the plate of pancakes float across the room to Zane and had it float there waiting for him to take it. Zane just stared at the plate.

"Zane, I think it's trying to give you the pancakes." Cole stated.

"Oh, yeah." Zane said like he was snapped out of a trance and took the plate.

"That is creepy, even if it doesn't seem evil." Kai stated.

"Can you guys stop calling me it?" I asked frustrated even though they couldn't hear me.

"I wonder if it talks" Lloyd said.

"I am talking!" I yelled and the lights flickering at the same time.

"I'm sensing anger again. I wonder if it is the poltergeist that it is coming from." Zane said.

"Maybe it is talking to us and we just can hear it." Kai responded.

"Bingo!" I exclaimed and looked over at the food on the stove. "Zane, watch the food!" I said lifting a pancake off the plate, slapping Zane's face and rolling it up to point at the food on the stove and putting it back on the plate. Everyone laughed.

"It's funny." Lloyd said laughing and Zane walked over to the stove to take care of the food. I then lifted all the glass onto the dustpan and Cole nodded and walked over to the dust pan to pick it up and take care of it.

"Oh! I got an idea!" Nya said running out of the room. She soon came back with paper and a pen. "If we can't hear it maybe it can write?" I smiled and had the paper and pen float out of her hands and started to have it write, but the words looked all jumbled up.

"Why is writing so hard?" I asked frustrated and throwing the pen across the room. They all looked at the pen in shock and then Nya walked over to the paper to try and read it.

"This is really hard to read." She said. I then had the pen float back and tried writing again. I just kept writing random words to try and get practice at writing and soon the paper was full, at least it was somewhat legible. I had the paper flip over to write. Nya then read the words.

"Hi Nya." She read aloud.

"That's it?" Kai asked.

"Hey! Kai! Writing is hard!" I wrote and Nya read. Everyone but Kai laughed.

"It seems to know our names at least." Cole said.

"At least? You guys don't understand how hard it is to be dead do you? I'm not an idiot." Nya read after I wrote.

"Lloyd can you go get more paper?" Zane asked and Lloyd nodded and ran off coming back with a stack of paper.

"So you know our names? How much do you know?" Kai asked.

"Lol." I replied with on the paper.

"Do you have a name?" Nya asked.

"Ya." I wrote on the paper. Nya looked at everyone.

"Well what is it?" Kai asked impatiently.

"Really Kai? Maybe you could all take a moment to think." I wrote filling the rest of the paper. I then got another piece of paper to continue to write "Didn't you think about the fact that the day after your friends death all these ghostly things start happening. If that isn't a big enough clue, I'll state it clearly. My. Name. Is. Jay. T_T" I wrote the paper adding the little face for fun. Nya read off the paper and stopped when she was about to say your name.

"Jay?" She asked.

"I love you." I wrote on the paper and she started to cry.

"The ghost is Jay?" Lloyd asked in disbelief.

"Duh." I wrote on the paper making Nya giggle when she went to read it. I smiled at her smiling. I didn't like to see her sad, I actually wanted her to see me smiling, but I knew none of them could. I then got an idea and drew a happy face on a new paper and held it up in front of me. They all looked at me confused.

"Jay, why do you have the paper over there?" Lloyd asked. I frowned and flipped the paper upside down to make the mouth frowning even though the eyes were on the wrong side. I then let the paper fall and started to write.

"I'm standing here." I wrote.

"Wait, so you're not actually holding the pen and writing?"Kai asked.

"No, I can't actually touch anything. I have to like do mind thingies to move stuff around. It's actually starting to get me exhausted. I think I'm going to have to stop moving things for a little." I wrote dropping the pen and Nya reading what I wrote.

"Good timing though." Zane said. "The foods done. Can I have help carrying it out?"

"Sure." Cole said and picking up some plates. I followed them all out to the table, bringing the paper and pen along with me and sat down after they were all seated, to make sure none of them sat in me. I watched them all eat in jealousy. Why did Zane always have to make food look so good? It's not like I could eat any of it now, I'm dead. Technically I don't have to eat. I basically weren't even there. About half way through the meal I was getting bored and felt like I had more energy again. I lifted a pancake off the plate and flung it at Kai's face and it slid down his face to reveal an expression on his face like he was saying _Really?_ I laughed even though they couldn't hear me and started slamming my fist on my knee in laughter.

"Jay?" They all asked at once and I looked up at them.

"What?" I wrote on a paper holding it up. They all looked at each other, except Sensei Wu, he didn't seem to really care.

"We." Nya said pausing.

"Just heard you laughing. I think." Lloyd finished. I stared at them in shock.

"Wait, what?" I wrote on the paper floating it up again.

"I don't know, we just did." Cole said and a pancake went flying at his face. Kai then started laughing. "Oh it's on!" Cole said throwing an egg at Kai. Kai then went to throw some more food back but it missed and hit Lloyd, getting Lloyd into the fight. Lloyd threw some food and it hit Nya and from then on it became a full out food fight, food was flying everywhere. Eventually a pancake went flying through me and I just sat there blinking for a little before I burst out laughing again. I wrote on a paper and held it up.

"Haha! You guys can't hit me!" I wrote bragging and soon a pancake went flying at my paper and knocking it down. "Okay maybe you can hit my paper, big deal." I quickly jotted down and saw Lloyd throw an egg at it but I stopped the egg mid air before it hit the paper and sent it flying back at Lloyd.

"Dude! That's not fair!" Lloyd complained.

"Really now?" I jotted down on my paper holding it up for a little then letting it fall and having all the food everywhere float up over Lloyd casting a shadow on him and him looking at all in horror before I released it and it all went toppling down on top of him. Everyone started laughing but Lloyd whose head poked out of the pile and glared around the table.

"Well at least we have a little less of a mess to clean up now!" Kai exclaimed through laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe Jay is actually still here, even if we can't see him and only hear him laughing sometimes." I heard Kai say from in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's a little weird I think." Lloyd replied and I sent a seat cushion flying at his face.

"I found his laughing a little creepy. It sounds like him, sure, but it kind of has a hollowness and echo to it." Kai said.

"It does?" I wrote on a paper and sent it floating into the kitchen, following it with the stack of paper and the pen behind me.

"Hey Jay. I assuming you're in here, I can't tell." Kai said greeting me.

"Yeah I am." I wrote on a paper. "So what was this about me laughing?"

"Basically what we said, it sounds hollow and has an echo to it. Mostly just echo though." Kai repeated.

"That's weird. I wonder why. I sure don't sound like that when I talk, at least, to me that is."I wrote for them to read.

"Dude, you have got to work on that hand writing. It's so hard to read." Kai insulted. I made a sad face on a paper and floated it in front of me.

"Well excuse me princess. It's hard to write when you can't actually hold the pen." I wrote down letting the sad face fall.

"Sorry, I'm just telling the truth." Kai said shrugging.

"Jay can move stuff right?" Lloyd clarified to Kai. "You know how in movies when a ghost possesses things? What if Jay can do that?" Kai just stopped and stared in my general direction.

"You better not possess me." He said making me laugh and him glare.

"Chill out dude, I don't even know if I can possess things!" I inscribed on a paper. "So far all I know I can do is move things and make lights flicker, I haven't tried to do anything to people."

"Yeah, thanks, and I so much as like it when my feet are on the ground." Kai replied, I laughed again.

"You know, today is better than it was yesterday. All that happened was when I died, figuring out that I died and having you and Cole sticking your hands in me." I wrote on a paper.

"We did?" Kai asked confused.

"Yeah, remember when you and Cole were talking about how the one spot in our room was cold? That was me. It's wired that all that makes my presence noticeable to you guys is me being cold. I'm like a bunch of cold air to you guys, I think. To me I'm normal, wearing my ninja suit and everything, I'm just slightly transparent."

"Yeah, that is weird." Kai agreed.

"Not as weird as seeing stuff float around." Lloyd muttered. I waded up a sheet of paper and threw it at him. "Hey! I was just saying!"

"Would you like to be the one that is dead?" I scribbled on a sheet of paper.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." Lloyd replied. "I'm going to go play video games." He added walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go wander around I guess, see what the others are up to." I jotted down and Kai read.

"Okay, talk to you later." Kai replied. I walked out of the room and walked around the bounty.

"Hey Zane." I wrote on a paper floating it in front of the book he was reading when I entered the room.

"Hello Jay." Zane replied as he continued to read a book.

"What are you reading?" I wrote sticking it in front of the book again.

"I'm reading your writing." Zane replied.

"No, not that stupid. The book." You scribbled.

"I'm reading about poltergeist." He replied.

"Zane!" I scribbled on the paper.

"I'm just curious as to what you are. You don't actually seem quite like a poltergeist, but a plain ghost can't move anything, they are just a spirit. A poltergeist is a spirit with negative energy, causing chaos only to get attention."

"I'm not trying to get attention, I'm just trying to feel like I'm normal around you all." I wrote.

"I believe you. Normally poltergeists are most active at night, but you're interacting with us in day time." Zane agreed putting down his book.

"So if I'm not a poltergeist, and ghost can't move things than what am I?" I asked on paper.

"I don't know, that's what I was trying to figure out. Poltergeists differ from ghost. Ghosts are usually considered to be, the spirits of dead people who can be our loved ones watching over us or the trapped and tormented spirit of a murder victim perhaps seeking just for their life being taken. It can be ghost of a group soldiers trapped in that final battle, or even the lost lonely little child seeking its mother not understanding that its time has passed. Generally, ghost pass through unaware that we even exist for perhaps we are as ghosts to them in their realm of reality. Poltergeists on the other hand are a different sort of spirit, and has little to do with the typical haunting. They seem to be able to interact with the physical world and sometimes with malevolent force.

"I read of a family that was overwhelmed by severe poltergeist activity. They saw showers of stones and bricks come down inside the house and the windows were smashed to pieces by objects being flung through them by something. Things would float through the air, and blood, water, and other liquids would pour from the walls and ceilings. The family suffered what looked to be bite or claw marks on their bodies. The two young girls in the family were lifted up into the air and moved around with no perceptible support often as well. For just under a year the family tolerated the traumatic experience but finally fled in fear of their lives coming to an end, leaving everything behind.

"Poltergeists are believed to have psychokinetic powers, which are the ability to move objects with the mind. The movement of the objects and sounds could be considered as more playful in some instances, but some activities can be harmful to others. Poltergeists also have the ability to travel anywhere. Depending on the power of a poltergeist, its activity can range from cold drafts, odd sounds, levitating objects, unseen hands, and physical abuse. A variety of things that can take place when a poltergeist is present, including doors slamming, movement of furniture and other household items, knocking and tapping noises, lights turning on and off, and other sounds with no visible causes. With those facts I am thinking that you could actually be a poltergeist though, evil or not.

"I read of this incident when there was a poltergeist that would knock on a wall, and if you knocked on the wall it would knock back. Investigators eventually found out that it was communicating through Morse code and figured out what it wanted. So not all poltergeists are evil, but most are." Zane said wrapping up his speech. **A/N: O_o Lots of text..**

"Hmm. Well, anyway, I wanted to ask you something." I wrote on the paper changing the topic.

"How can I help?" Zane asked.

"Well, Lloyd, Kai and I were all just talking and Lloyd brought up a topic. He asked if I would be able to possess things, I was wondering if you might know the answer, because I sure don't."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have no answer." Zane replied. I groaned even though I don't think he could hear me. "You could try, but I don't think the others would like it if you did, you should get their permission before you do." Zane added. I grinned.

"Thanks! I'll go ask some people!" I wrote dropping the paper on Zane and running out the door. Kai was already off the list, I got his answer earlier. I'll ask Lloyd first. I ran into the game room and just so happened to see all three of them in the room playing games. I looked at them all and forced down the pause button.

"Hey! Who paused the game! I was about to win!" Kai complained.

"I didn't." Cole and Lloyd said at the same time and looking at Kai.

"I didn't do it!" Kai defended himself. I started to laugh and float up a little as I curled into a ball at them arguing over who paused the game. Well, now I just learned I could fly, convenient. "Jay!" Kai yelled like I was in trouble, which I was.

"What? I just wanted to ask you guys something." I wrote on a paper and sending it floating to them.

"What?" Kai growled.

"It's not for you Kai, I already know your answer." I wrote on the paper.

"So what do you want?" Cole asked.

"Well, I was wondering. I'm a ghost or whatever now, so I wanted to try something. Maybe something involving going in your body?" I wrote on the paper.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is. Oh my god no!" Lloyd replied.

"What?" Cole asked confused. They both looked at Cole.

"You're doing it!" They said at the same time.

"Doing what? What am I missing?" Cole asked.

"I… Want to try and possess you." I wrote on the paper.

"What!? No! I am not having _YOU_ go in _ME_ and move _MY_ body!" Cole responded.

"Too late! You're already doing it!" Lloyd replied.

"No!" Cole refused.

"Cole, calm down, I don't even know if it will work or furthermore even how to do it." I wrote on paper trying to convince him.

"That's what makes it worse! You have no idea what you are doing! What if you end up killing me!?" Cole yelled back.

"You know what I just got an idea. None of us want to be possessed by you, so what about a serpentine? In our next battle you can come with us and possess it and then all the serpentine will think that it turned on all of them!" Lloyd recommended.

"That's a great idea, I like that idea." Cole agreed quickly trying to get out of being possessed. I laughed.

"You guys are funny." I wrote. "But that does seem like a good idea, it might work."

"Yeah, I'm actually surpr-" Kai started to say only to get cut off by the alarm. "Never mind." Kai concluded, getting up and running out the door with Cole and Lloyd. Lloyd ran right through me and spun around as he was running to look at me.

"Sorry Jay!" He yelled turning back around and continuing to the control room. I looked at the game console to see they left it on and turned it off floating up through the ceiling and onto the deck to go and join the others in the control room.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I put a lot of research into it so, yeah. Now you hopefully know a little more about poltergeist, if you knew about them already. Ugg, I hate researching paranormal stuff, it gives me the creeps. Anyway, both of those events Zane mentioned were actual events! No joke. Both of them were in England! Why does all the weird and magical stuff happen and come from England? I don't know, just something I've noticed. Now let us have Jay sing Silhouette by Owl City! Lol, I just love that song and am thinking of it constantly when writing this. Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's Happy Chapter Day. Happy Chapter Day, enjoy this chapter. :D Fun stuff! To write I mean. Yeah, I know I'mposting the chapters pretty fast... I have a system set up that I have to write another chapter before I can post one. So I am actually writing pretty fast, but it is so fun to write! I can't help it! Anyway, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

I walked into the control room to see that I actually got there before the other three. Only Nya and Zane were in the room. Soon Kai, Cole and Lloyd ran into the room and Kai ran through me.

"Jay was that you?" Kai asked looking back. I didn't have my paper and pen with me anymore so I made a seat cushion fly across the room at his face. Kai grumbled.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Kai growled and I laughed.

"So what's happening?" Lloyd asked.

"Serpentine at Mega Monster Amusement Park." Nya said briefly.

"Well let's go stop them!" Kai said running for the door only to stop when I sent a sword flying across the room and into the wall in front of him.

"Whoa, Jay! No flinging around sharp things!" Kai said in shock, pulling the sword out of the wall. I glanced around the room for something to write with but found nothing. My eyes then fell on the computer monitor. I looked at it and concentrated and then words scrolled across the screen.

"I'm coming too." The words scrolled across the screen.

"Yes!" I cheered happily even though I was almost positive they wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Oh, yeah. You wanted to try doing that." Cole said as he was looking at the screen. "If it doesn't work you can always chuck some items at them." I followed them out, leaning back like I as lying down on a couch and relaxing, just floating after them. They were all talking, I couldn't really join in though, I had nothing to write with or make words appear; all I had was sand.

"Jay is with us right?" Lloyd asked. They all decided to bring him with because technically, I wasn't there. I flew through all of them to show them that I was in fact there and then started gliding in front of them using my mind to make a trail appear in the sand where my feet were dragging.

"Yeah, he is." Cole answered even though everyone knew.

"Jay, you should go through me more right now, it's hot and that felt good." Kai said. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Are we there yet?" Lloyd asked impatiently.

"Almost." Zane replied. I then flew up really high in the air to see exactly how far we really were from the Amusement Park, and Zane was right, we weren't that far. I couldn't wait to try and possess a serpentine. I flew back down and followed behind them.

Finally after a little more walking we all made it to the Park and saw serpentine running around chasing citizens.

"Okay Jay, go do what you want." Cole said and I grind before I started to search for a serpentine that I thought would be easiest to possess. Eventually I saw a Constrictai, fighting, but not quite as much as the others. He was slightly smaller, he looked a little younger.

"Come here little, newbie serpentine. Let me take your body." I taunted even though they couldn't hear me. I flew up to it and tried to figure out how to possess the little serpentine. I tried flying through it, not doing anything and laughed at my stupidity. I should have known that flying through him wouldn't do anything. The Constrictai spun around to stare at where I was laughing and saw nothing and his expression quickly changing to fear. His eyes started to dart around for where the laughing was coming from and he kept spinning in circles looking for me, making me laugh harder, seeing do those things he was doing looked so stupid. I then got an idea. Maybe I had to make him scared and then possess them? I then flew into him aligning my body exactly with his am mimicking all his movements.

"Come one work!" I said to myself closing my eyes.

"What? Who said that?" The Constrictai said in worry.

"Wait, you heard me?" I asked.

"Duh, it's kind of obvious, hearing isn't that hard." The snake replied. Other serpentine started to look at him weird to as of why he was talking to no one. I smiled. _Yes! I think it's working!_ I continued to think of taking over his body.

"What'ssss going on?" The little serpentine asked as he started to wobble a little, and I followed his movements without even trying, I just did it. My vision then began to turn dark, slowly beginning to feel light headed. I blinked when the dizziness went away and my vision returned and I glanced around.

"_What's going on? Why can't I move my body?"_ The voice of the serpentine sounded in my head. I shook my head and looked down at my hands grinning as I turned them over.

"Bye, bye little sssserpentine. Hello body." I said, feeling slightly awkward to be using his voice and having the extended s's. Some of the serpentine around my looked at me in confusion. I then saw one of them look behind me.

"Look out!" It yelled right before I got tackled to the ground. I looked to see Kai on top of me and horror grow on my face.

"Kai, sssstop." I said hoping he would listen.

"Why should I?" He asked grinning and holding his sword at my neck. I began to breathe heavy in fear of him killing the body I was in. I glanced around to see some serpentine coming around to try and help, but a lot of them were stopped by the other ninja.

"Kai, it'sss me." I whispered and he looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes. "Jay." I clarified.

"_What?"_ I heard in my head from the little serpentine.

"Oh. Oh!" Kai said realizing what I was saying and getting off of me. The ninja all glanced at Kai confused and a lot of the serpentine at me and Kai confused.

"Kai? What are you doing, just finish him!" Lloyd yelled as he was fighting.

"Nope not that one." Kai replied "Go get them." He said shoving my shoulder. I grinned and looked at the ground, remembering that each serpentine clan has their own unique abilities. I then borrowed into the ground. I dug a tunnel and popped back up grabbing a serpentines foot and pulling it back down with me.

"What are you doing?" The serpentine asked me in frustration.

"Oh, nothing. Jussst pulling you underground to punch you and knock you unconsssciousss." I said evilly before I punched him hard in the head and he collapsed to the ground.

"_No! What are you doing?"_ The little serpentine asked me.

"_Shut up already. Right now this is my body!"_ I replied in my head.

"_No!"_ He replied stubbornly. I face palmed myself.

"_Dude, seriously. Shut up or I will kick you out and make this my body permanently!" _I threatened soon hearing a squeak in my head from the Constrictai and then silence.

"Thank you." I said aloud and getting out of the hole to see the others all fighting. Cole wasn't actually that far from me and he had a pile of serpentine on him. I walked over to the swarm of serpentine on Cole and Cole noticed me and groaned when he saw that another serpentine was going to be added to the group. I made my way into the crowd of serpentine, to turn to one next to me and punching it hard in the head and it collapsed to the ground. All the serpentine around me looked at me in shock as well as Cole but then I punched another and Cole shook his head like he was greatly confused, but continuing to fight the other serpentine. Soon all the serpentine we all unconscious in the area around Cole, except me. Cole then pointed his scythe at me and I flinched, backing away a little.

"I don't trust you." He said before he dropped his weapon and ran off to fight other serpentine. I blinked in confusion and then turned around to see a Hypnobrai walking towards me.

"What isss wrong with you?" The Hypnobrai asked.

"Nothing." I replied before I punched him knocking him unconscious. I then saw Lloyd having trouble with a group of serpentine and ran over into the crowd of serpentine. A few of the serpentine glared at me and a couple swung a few punches, I dodged the all though and punching them back. When I got really close to Lloyd he glanced at me and swung around with a fist getting ready to punch me but last minute I threw my hand up and caught his hand as an acute pain traveled down my arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I cried as I was flapping my hand around. "Not cool Lloyd, not cool!" Lloyd looked at me confused but then swung another punch at me, me dodging it this time though.

"Would you sssstop punching me Lloyd?" I asked as I punched a serpentine that was about to hit him. Lloyd blinked at me for a couple of seconds.

"Oh! You're that serpentine from earlier that Kai refused to kill, aren't you?" Lloyd asked.

"Ya' think?" I replied as I continued to fight. "Posssssessssssion man, posssssssesssssssion."

"Oh! You know I think you would be more powerful if you were actually throwing carts and stuff at them." Lloyd responded realizing I was Jay.

"No! I like being able to talk to you guyssss with a voice, even if I get the ssstupid extended essssss'esssssss." I rejected.

"Fine, fine. It's your choice; just don't blame me when one of us hurts you thinking you're just one of them." Lloyd replied.

"Sssure." I replied before I burrowed into the ground again, pulling a close by serpentine with me and knocking it out. I continued to fight, serpentine starting to notice my behaviors and attacking me and I kept getting attacked by Kai, Zane, Cole and Lloyd a lot. Eventually the rest of the serpentine fled. Lloyd Cole, Zane and Kai all got together. I popped up out of the ground and they all looked quickly at me pulling their weapons on me as I quickly raised my hands surrendering.

"Guyssss." I said irritated.

"Sorry!" Kai apologized putting away his weapon as well as the others.

"You can get out of him now." Cole told me making me frown.

"But I like how you guyssss can sssee me and I don't have to write everything I ssssay." I complained.

"And I like not having to look at and talk to a serpentine." Cole countered. I sighed.

"Fine, but he's not going to be happy when I get out." I informed.

"_I'm not happy now."_ The serpentine said in my head.

"Sssshut up idiot." I said and they all looked at me weird.

"What?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Oh, ssssorry. He'sss talking to me in my head." I told them.

"Oh. Well then. Get out of him. Now." Cole ordered.

"Yeah, about that. I don't know how…" I replied looking away.

"_What?"_ The little Constrictai said in disbelief in my head.

"Than figure it out!" Kai yelled.

"Sssorry! I'll try!" I responded raising my hands in defense. I then thought of how I got in his body in the first place. _Maybe I can just think about getting out?_

"_Yeah, whatever, just get out! I want my body back!"_ The Constrictai said inside.

"_Take a chill pill! I'm trying!"_ I replied. I continued to try and get out and eventually I floated out of him and I saw the serpentine shake his head when he had control over it, me quickly sending a cotton candy cart flying at him knocking him out.

"I'm going to take that as you got out Jay." Cole said looked at cotton candy cart that just hit the serpentine.

"Yeah." I replied remembering that they can't hear me anymore. I then got an idea and smiled. I went over to Cole and aligned my body with his like I was getting ready to possess him.

"Jay, what are you doing standing in me?" Cole asked stepping forward, but it was at the point in the link where our bodies were connected. "Jay, stop."

"Nope!" I said gleefully and the words came out of Cole's mouth and everyone looked at him confused. Cole brought his hands to his mouth and clasped them over. He then dropped them and shook his head.

"What the heck Jay? What are you doing?" Cole asked.

"I only did a partial possession, that way I can talk, but I'm not stopping you from controlling your body." I said making Cole say.

"Dude stop! I don't like it when I say words that I'm not saying!" Cole yelled.

"No!" I replied grudgingly. "Would you rather I control your body? Look. See?" I added and making him walk forward. "I can do that. I can take complete control over your body if I wanted but I'm not."

"Gah! Jay, please stop. There's only enough room in my body for one mind." Cole yelled and Lloyd started laughing making Cole spin around. "It's not funny!" Cole yelled.

"No, it is funny. I can't tell the difference between who's talking. If I was just a random person and had no idea what was going on, I would say that you have gone insane and have a bipolar personality." Lloyd snickered. Cole groaned.

"Jay. Get. Out!" Cole growled.

"No! I don't want to." I replied making Lloyd and Kai burst out laughing.

"Would you guys stop?" Cole asked. "It's not funny!"

"No it totally is!" Kai replied and I started laughing making Cole laugh. Cole growled at the same time as I was laughing and it ended up sounding funny.

"Jay." Cole said through the laughing. "Stop!" I gradually decreased the laughing, like he asked. "Thank you. Now get out!"

"No!" I protested again.

"I wouldn't mind having Jay in me. It looks funny!" Lloyd giggled. I spun Cole around to look at him and Cole raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you do." Cole said.

"Nope! Too late! He volunteered!" I said getting out of Cole's body and going to Lloyd and possessing him.

"No, Jay don't! I was joking!" Lloyd said.

"Too late! It's already been done!" I replied. Lloyd groaned.

"Okay. Now that you're all settled can we go home?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Me and Lloyd said at the same time and it actually came out as a mix between his voice and mine.

"Whoa. That was weird." Lloyd said.

"Yay! My voice isn't lost forever!" I cheered.

"We could probably construct a robot for Jay to possess and use as a body." Zane said.

"We could?" I asked.

"Yeah, that way you wouldn't have to possess any of us against our own will." Zane replied.

"Yes! Yes! Let's do that! I want a body!" I said gleefully.

"Okay then. Let's go back to the bounty and start that then." Cole said and began to lead the way.

"Can I walk?" I asked Lloyd.

"No." He replied quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapters! Yes, I know this is a short chapter… I hope you have been enjoying this so far, so please read the chapter below and review to tell me what you are thinking!**

When we got back to the bounty I took control over Lloyd's body.

"_You're not very nice."_ Lloyd complained in my head. _"It's my body, I should be able to move it."_

"Yeah, see if I care." I replied making Lloyd grumble. I was sitting on the bed and watched Zane dig through a pile of blueprints.

"Here they are." Zane said pulling out some blueprints from the pile. I jumped off the bed and looked at them.

"But those are your blueprints." I said when I saw them.

"And they are the most humanoid." Zane replied. "I was thinking though that instead of making you look like me we can modify them to make them look like you."

"Ooh! Yes!" I said happily. "But we aren't going to draw on those, we need to copy them and then modify them."

"_Can I have my body back now?"_ Lloyd asked me.

"_No."_ I replied in my head.

"Let's get working then!" I said taking the blueprints and running off. I heard Zane chuckle behind me and soon he was walking next to me, even though I was running. Why did I have to be in the body of a child?

"_When can I have my body back?"_ Lloyd asked me.

"_When Zane and I aren't working on my body."_ I responded in my head making Lloyd groan.

"So we have to get supplies first?" I asked Zane.

"Yeah." Zane replied. "We should probably go to where I was built, there is probably left over materials there."

"That's a good idea. That way we don't have to spend a lot of money." I agreed. When we got into the control room we redirected the Bounty's course for the forest Zane was created in.


	8. Chapter 8

We got to the forest and Zane and I got off the bounty and traveled on foot until we got to the tree and walked in.

"You go search for things over there, while I search over here." Zane ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing." I replied walking ahead of him and searching where he told me to search. When we were done searching we actually had the majority of the materials and the supplies we needed to construct it. There was actually so much stuff that we couldn't carry it all.

"_Lloyd I'm going to have to get out of you for a little bit."_ I told Lloyd in my head.

"_Yes! Please!"_ Lloyd cheered. I got out of him and lifted all the supplies in the air.

"Thanks. Jay." Zane said.

"Yes!" Lloyd cheered. "I'm free!" I laughed. "Okay. Let's go!" Lloyd said running outside, Zane next and me behind. Finally we all got to the bounty and Lloyd went to flee but I dropped all the materials in his way.

"Hey!" Lloyd whined. I floated over to him and possessed him.

"I'm not done with you yet." I told Lloyd once I was in his body and Lloyd whined in my head. "So where do we get started?" I asked Zane.

"We are going to have to cut all the pieces right. I actually think it might be best if you weren't in Lloyd Jay. I don't want you to injure him while working with metal, there is a high possibility that could happen."

"Yeah, but then I can't talk to you." I complained.

"Yes, you can, when you need to talk to me you can partial possess me to talk." Zane countered.

"Fine." I said giving in even though I didn't want to and got out of Lloyd.

"Yes! I'm out of here!" Lloyd cheered running off making Zane and I laugh.

"So let's start cutting." Zane said getting in some suit, grabbing a blow torch and a sheet of metal and began to cut the metal. After a while of watching Zane cut metal I partial possessed him so I could talk.

"Hey Zane?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I was wondering if you had a heat vision setting or something like that." I responded.

"I believe I do, but have never used it. Why?" Zane asked.

"Well I feel really cold to you guys, so I was wondering if you would be able to see me if you used it." I answered.

"Hmm. It's worth a shot, but you do know I would only see you as a mass of color, I would not be able to see any details of you." Zane replied. "I can try after I'm done cutting these."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that about you seeing me if it works. I'll just hop out here and wait till you're done then I guess." I said getting out of his body. As Zane finished cutting the metal I would sort them into piles based on the location to where they went.

"So, you want to try the heat vision?" Zane asked when he was done cutting.

"Yeah." I said then remembering he couldn't hear me and assorted some metal scraps on the ground spelling out Ya. Zane then fiddled with his controls and I had some paper and a pen float out of a room to write with. Zane eventually looked up from his controls.

"And there's your answer." Zane said looking directly at me and motioning to me.

"Wait, so can you see me?" I asked on the paper.

"Yes, I can."

"Yes!" I cheer throwing my hands in the air and letting the pen fall to the ground as I flew up in the air and did a backflip. Zane continued to watch me.

"You can fly?" Zane asked.

"Well yeah. I'm dead dude; I'm like air; of course I can fly." I replied flying back down to the ground and wrote on the paper.

"Hey Zane, Jay. What's up?" Kai asked walking in.

"Just talking." I answered on my paper.

"I see you guys have made progress on making the body."Kai said picking up a piece of metal.

"Not really." I replied.

"We have a lot left to do. We should actually get back to work now." Zane stated.

"Yeah, but I was having fun!" I wrote on the paper as I walked up to Kai and Zane's eyes following me the whole walk.

"Kai, you should probably just know that Jay is currently standing directly in front of you." Zane told Kai.

"Aw, Zane you ruined it!" I complained on the paper.

"How can you tell?" Kai asked and he reached out a hand sticking it in me and I jumped back from the weird feeling.

"Kai, can you stop sticking your hands in me?" I asked on my paper.

"I turned on my heat vision setting and I can see Jay's silhouette when using it." Zane explained to Kai.

"That's not fair!" Kai complained. "You should not be able to see him like the rest of us." I frowned.

"You're mean Kai…" I wrote. "I'm still me and I'm still here."

"Well then. Maybe you should finish making your body so we can all see you." Kai responded. I grumbled.

"Fine…" I wrote on the paper and started to float around the metal matching them all up like a puzzle to form the body structure. Zane then got the blow torch and merged the prices together except for at the joints. After a long time the two of you finally got the armature together and could start on the other details. I stood back and looked at what we had made so far, soon to frown and stand next to it. Yep. It was a little shorter than I actually was. I went over to Zane and partially possessed him

"It's shorter than me." I told Zane.

"Is it? I'm sorry, it's not that bad is it?" Zane replied.

"No, it's not too much shorter, but it's shorter, that's all I'm saying." I answered.

"We can't really change the height at this point, I'm sorry. You'll be fine with it like that though right?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. Now let's get it finished so I don't have to keep possessing you."

"We are going to have to get a recording of your voice next, I'm sure I have one though." Zane said.

"Okay." I replied but remaining in Zane. Zane then began to play recordings he had in his system.

"There we go, that will work. Can you remember the number 54?" Zane asked.

"Dude, there's paper, just write it down." I replied and Zane rolled his eyes and got the paper to write the number down.

"When we make this, we are going to make all the switches I have, but we are going to leave out the humor and memory switches. I assume you don't want it to have a mind of its own."

"Oh my god yes. I hate hearing people complaining to me in my head when I'm in their body." I replied quickly. "So we need wires and stuff like that now right?"

"Yeah." Zane said grabbing the things we needed. I then got out of Zane and together we started to work on the circuits.

"Hey guys."Nya said walking in. "You want some help?"

"No I think we got it." I scribbled on a paper rejecting her offer.

"Yes Nya; we would appreciate the help." Zane said accepting it. Nya then came over and sat down, sort of knowing where I was because of the moving wires.

"Thanks Nya." I wrote on a paper after a while.

"No problem." She replied. I was working on hooking the vision switch to cameras for the eye sight while Nya worked on assembling the power switch and Zane was loading information into the voice box. Eventually everything was hooked up and got inserted into the armature.

"Now all we have left to do is appearance." Zane said.

"I'll leave you guys to do that. I want the ending result to be a surprise." Nya responded.

"Okay, see you later." I wrote on a paper before she left. I then got into Zane's body.

"So where do we start?" I asked.

"We should probably start with the things that go under the skin then build up." Zane said.

"Makes sense." I replied. "So eyes first?"

"Yeah." Zane replied. Eventually you had the eyes in.

"Okay, that looks creepy. Let's get the skin on it." I said feeling grossed out to be looking at a mass of metal with two human like eyes. After a while I finally got the skin in place with Zane.

"Now I'm bald." I stated making Zane laugh.

"Then let's get some hair on it." Zane replied grabbing the wig that you bought. It was a very high quality wig, it was actually real hair, from who only god knows. It was kind of gross, but it's what you needed to make it look real. Zane glued the wig onto the head to make sure that it didn't end up falling off and then cut it to look like my hair and then used the scraps to make my eyebrows and other hair.

"I feel like I'm looking in a mirror although, one that makes me shorter and not look like you." I said still not giving up on the fact that it was shorter than me. No one would really notice though, it wasn't drastically shorter or anything.

"Great. Now let's power it on and have you test it out." Zane said and I got out of him as he flipped on the power switch.

"Should I try now?" I asked writing on paper.

"Go ahead." Zane replied. I then aligned my body with it. Soon I had it fully possessed and blinked.

"Well?" Zane asked when he saw you blink.

"I'm testing it." I said, happy to hear the voice work and sound like me. I moved my hand up and flexed my fingers. Then rolling my neck and testing basically every joint in the body. When I was done testing I looked at Zane and smiled.

"It's perfect." I said. "Um now let's get some clothes me." I said getting out of it and going to the bedroom to get the clothes. I came back with the clothes floating behind me and then dropped them on the floor to repossess the body and get into them.

"There that's better. It's probably best to not go around naked." I said making myself and Zane laugh.

"Let's go see the others." Zane said walking out of the room, me following soon after.

I watched Zane walk into the dining room where everyone else was and heard everyone greet him. I took a deep breath, even though I didn't really need to. Why was I nervous? I shouldn't be. I decided to just ignore my feeling and walked in.

"I'm here!" I said throwing my hands in the air making everyone whip their heads around to look at me.

"Jay!" They all said at the same time, besides Sensei Wu and Zane. Nya ran forward and hugged me.

"You look like." Nya said pausing trying to figure out what to say. "You." she finished having no idea what to actually say.

"Gasp! Surprise! I look like myself!" I replied in sarcasm making everyone laugh.

"But you look like you never died!" Nya said making you frown.

"I am still dead; nothing is going to change that." I responded frowning and looking away.

"I'm sorry Jay." Nya apologized.

"No, it's okay." I replied looking back and trying to look happy.

"You two done being mushy gushy yet?" Lloyd asked making Cole and Kai laugh.

"So who's cooking?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm not eating, just curious."

"We're probably just going to get pizza. No one wants to cook so." Kai replied.

"Or to a restaurant." Nya said.

"That sounds good. I'm not really in the mood for pizza." Cole agreed with Nya.

"So where do we want to eat?"Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, maybe just walk around Ninjago City and go in a place we all agree looks good?" Kai replied.

"The public doesn't know I'm dead yet do they?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Cole answered.

"The only way I know it could have gotten out is by the serpentine, or someone saw you get killed." Zane replied.

"So I should be clear to go with you guys in this then." I said motioning to my body.

"I believe so." Zane responded.

"Can we go now? I'm starving." Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Yes we can." Cole replied.

**A/N: Yay for chapters! I may be going on to a hiatus soon, so sorry if I stop updating suddenly, I'll try to write as much as I can before I do though. Also... I just relailized that I have absolutely no clue on how I am going to end this fanfiction at all. Everything in this fanfiction has been based off the dream, and writing when you know what needs to happen is easy, but the problem is, I never got to see the end of the dream, so currently I have no ending. D: What do I do? I'm good for now, because I have a few chapters already written after this one, but I'm coming to the end of the dream I had and need to get some ideas because I am starting to have trouble writing! D: Anyway, please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well Hello everyreader! Long time no see! That Hiatus was A LOT longer than I was expecting it to be. Sorry about that. But I'm back :D So be expecting chapters. I am writing this HUGE Ninjago fanfiction right now however though, and it is my top priority of fanfictions, so don't expect updates that often. I also started a roll play blog on tumblr with the Jay in this story in the time being of the Hiatus, so go ahead and check out ****phantom-jay-walker**** on tumblr (and of course, most tumblr blog urls have the dot tumblr dot com at the end of the user) Warning on the rp blog though, spoilers do pop up in my rp's with him for chapter 11 of this fanfiction and he is in the current state he is in at the end of this chapter, to make it easier for my fellow rp partners. So yeah, I'm done blabbing about Phantom there if you want to go check him out, but you can go ahead and read the text below this note and please review! As always I love to know what you think!**

Last night was really fun, that is until everyone went to bed. I ended up abandoning my body we made on my bed when everyone went to sleep so I could walk around and not make any noise. I spent most of the night on the deck looking at the sky. About half way through the night though I heard some voices bickering.

"Come on. We can handle three ninja and a kid." One voice whispered. I began to search for where they were coming from.

"Yeah, but did you ssssee them earlier! They defeated every one of usss!"Another voice hissed back.

"Yesss. But they alssso had that traitor. The new guy." Another one whispered. I flew around another corner, knowing I was getting closer and practically ran into them, or well, through them. There was a group of around eight serpentine all getting onto the bounty.

"We can take the three of them; their all sssleeping anyway. We'll be getting them by sssssurprissse!"

"Imagine how happy Garmadon would be if we told him we captured all the ninja."

"Oh no. I am not letting these guys hurt my friends." I said to myself knowing they couldn't hear me. I glanced around at the serpentine continued to talk for something I could throw at them but saw nothing. I looked back at them. _Maybe I can just._ I thought and then all of them floated up in the air.

"What isss going on?" One serpentine asked.

"Why are we flying?" Another asked.

"I can't move!" Another serpentine panicked.

"Me neither!" Another agreed. I laughed at them struggling and panicking.

"What wassss that?" One of the serpentine asked.

"Laughing." Another serpentine replied.

"But from where?" Another asked.

"I don't know! I'm more worried about the fact we are flying and can move!" I laughed again and began to move to the center of the deck of the Bounty with the serpentine behind me.

"We're moving." A serpentine said stating the obvious.

"I know idiot!" Another hissed back. I floated them all over to the mast of the ship and sat them on the ground all of them with their backs to the mast and had a rope come down and wrap around them several times and tied them to the mast.

"We're trapped!" One of the serpentine panicked. I laughed and quickly flew to the bed room and had my body float off them bed and I floated it to the stairs just to be quiet. I then possessed it and walked onto the deck smiling.

"You guys having fun?" I asked them as I came into sight of them.

"How, but. How are you here? You're ssssuppossssed to be dead!" One of the serpentine said to me. I laughed.

"Am I now? Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm standing in front of you, am I not?" I teased.

"How are you alive? We ssssaw you get buried in the cave!" Another serpentine cried.

"Did I get buried alive in a cave? Oh. Right. I did didn't I? Whoops. Forgot about that." I said sarcastically.

"Then how are you here? You sssshould be dead!"

"Hmm. Let's think about that together. How am I standing here in front of you?" I then got out of my body leaving it standing there and possessed one of the serpentine.

"Oopsssss. Now I'm right here." I said now in the serpentine. They all looked at me in confusion and I got out and went back to my own body.

"Your bodies are all gross to be in. I like this one better." I said knocking on my chest and making a hollow noise come from myself.

"How did you make that noisssse?" A serpentine asked.

"Oh. You mean this?" I asked opening my chest to show them all the wires making them all gasp.

"How did you take over my body?" The serpentine I went into asked.

"Oh that's a simple answer. I have two words for you. I. Died." I said making them all gasp again.

"But how? If you're dead how are you talking to ussss?"

"You know what I should make you all do? I should force you all to do the Cancan. That would be entertaining." I replied changing to topic and making them all look at me in fear and I laugh. "Maybe you all should just sit here and wait for the others to wake up though." The serpentine continued to look fearfully at me but remained silent. "Why so quiet?" I asked after a while, but they all continued to stay silent. I sighed and continued to look at the sky and kept looking at the serpentine. Eventually they all began to fall asleep which made things even more boring. After what felt like an eternity the sun began to rise which meant the ninja would be up soon. I stood up and the serpentine were all still out cold and I turned to walk down the stairs to go to the bedroom. I walked in and Cole was just waking up and the others were still asleep.

"Hey Cole." I said getting his attention.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Would you mind going onto the deck for me?" I asked.

"Okay?" Cole questioned and walked out of the room with me behind him. As we walked onto the deck Cole stopped as soon as he saw the serpentine.

"Did you do that?" He asked pointing at the serpentine.

"Yeah." I replied crossing my arms. "I played with them a little, it was fun." Cole looked at me funny but then walked up to the serpentine.

"Do you know what they were going to do?" He asked.

"Capture you all. As you can see though, that didn't work." I replied. Cole laughed.

"I would have liked to see them get caught." Cole snickered. I laughed.

"It wasn't all that exciting, only me discovering I could do this." I said getting out of my body so I could make Cole float.

"Okay. Okay Jay. Put me down. Please." Cole asked and I did as he said and got back into my body. "You can make things float when you're in that body?" Cole asked.

"No." I replied. "See. Watch. Jay uses magical mind powers and makes Cole float." I said as I thought of Cole floating and I moved my hands like I was going magic. "See? Nothing." Cole shrugged.

"Okay, let's get the others and figure out what to do with them." Cole said turning to go back to the bedroom. "Hey! It's time to get up!" Cole yelled when we entered the room. Kai moaned and chucked a pillow at Cole but missed horribly before going back to sleep, but Zane got up fine and started getting ready though. I looked at Cole and he looked at me.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Cole replied. I then got out of my body and went over to Kai half possessing him.

"_Hey Kai. It's time to get up."_ I said in his head. Kai groaned.

"Go way Jay." Kai mumbled.

"_Nope. You're getting up."_ I replied before getting out of him. I then floated Kai off the bed and onto his feet.

"What the heck?" Kai said. "Jay! I am going to kill you!" He yelled making everyone laugh. I then repossessed my body.

"Have fun with that. It's kind of hard to kill someone that's already dead." I told him making him growl at me. "Get ready."I said to him making him growl at me and throw a pillow at me before he got ready. I waited around as they all got ready.

"I'm going to go check on them Cole." I said pointing to the door.

"Check on who?" Kai asked.

"Okay, see you out there." Cole replied as I walked out of the room.

"Check on who?" I heard Kai ask again. I walked out onto the deck and all the serpentine instantly looked at me.

"You guys have a good night?" I asked them.

"No." One of the serpentine replied. I then heard feet running up the stairs and turned around to see Kai breathing hard.

"Why didn't I know about this!" Kai yelled.

"Because you were asleep." I replied.

"But not when I woke up?" Kai spat back.

"Look, Kai, they're all tied up and nothing is going to happen to them. It's all good. There's nothing to worry about." I responded.

"Yes, I'm fine with that. What I'm upset about is that you didn't tell me!" Kai continued to rage.

"Kai, calm down. What's done has been done, we can't go back in time to tell you, so just chill out." Cole said walking up onto the deck with Zane.

"So what do we want to do with them?" I asked trying to change the topic. "They know I'm dead, all of them do actually, but they know I'm here, even though I'm dead and will probably go tell the others."

"I don't know, let them go and let them tell everyone?" Kai replied.

"I don't really want to keep them here either. It's wired and I don't like serpentine." Cole said.

"My analysis is even if we keep them here, they will eventually get out and the serpentine will all know." Zane said.

"And Garmadon." Kai added. I frowned at the thought of Garmadon knowing about me. Him having the mega weapon and all. You never knew what he would do.

"Well we have to do what we have to do I guess." I said. "Where should we leave them?"

"The Seas of Sands I think." Cole replied.

"But Oroborus is in that. They would be really close." Kai commented.

"You know what. Let's do that. I have a plan." I said. They all looked at me funny but nodded. Soon we had the bounty in the Seas of Sands and according to everyone but Zane, the serpentine and I, it was really hot. Which I wouldn't be surprised. We then dumped the serpentine off the ship and into the sand and they got up and ran off.

"So what's the plan Jay?" Cole asked.

"I follow them." I replied getting out of my body and going after the serpentine group. Eventually I caught up to them and they were talking about me. Surprise. Eventually we all got to Oroborus and like was expected the serpentine started to tell everyone and everyone was talking about it.

"What is going on out here?" Garmadon growled at the noise. One of the serpentine that was caught ran up to him.

"We found out ssssomething about that ninja we killed." The serpentine told him. Garmadon then looked interested. "He issss, sssstill active let'ssss ssssay."

"What do you mean?" Garmadon asked confused.

"He'ssss a ghosssst, we think. He can move objectsssss and posssssesssss thingssss." Another one of the caught serpentine said walking up. "He posssssesssssed me for a little."

"How can that happen?! Ghost don't even exist!" Garmadon yelled.

"Well apparently they do." A serpentine muttered in the crowd.

"I want him dealt with at once!" Garmadon yelled.

"What do you expect us to do? He's dead!" A serpentine yelled.

"Something! Kill him, suck him up, do something, just get rid of him!" Garmadon yelled and I couldn't help but snicker at him talking about killing me. Everyone fell silent and looked around.

"Who'ssss laughing?" A serpentine asked making me burst out laughing at them wondering who was laughing. Everyone started talking to each other trying to figure out who was laughing.

"Everyone quiet!" Garmadon yelled.

"Wait a minute. I know that laugh! It'sssss the ninja!" One of the caught serpentine exclaimed making everyone look at him. "It'ssss the dead one. Lissssten. There issss an echo to it." Everyone grew quiet and I slowly stopped laughing realizing what was going on.

"Get him!" Garmadon yelled and all the serpentine began to search for me and I fell silent.

"I need to get out of here." I muttered. "But, let's play a little first shall we?" I then lifted some sand up and threw it on top of some serpentine getting it in their eyes, all of them crying in pain. I started to send rocks flying and hit several of the serpentine, knocking them unconscious. Eventually I accidently hit Garmadon's helmet with a rock and he growled.

"That ninja is so annoying! I wish I could just see what the pesky dead ninja was doing!" Garmadon yelled in frustration. Then his mega weapon began to glow and Garmadon looked at it in shock. A beaming light then shot off of the weapon and in my direction. I tried moving out of the way, but it redirected its course to be going at me again.

"Uh oh." I said before the light hit and engulfed me. Soon the light cleared away and all the serpentine were looking at me directly in shock.

"You can see him right?" One serpentine whispered to another.

"Yeah." It replied. I looked around and saw them all looking at me and looked at myself to see I looked the same.

"Um. Hi." I said waving nervously and hearing the echo in my voice everyone would talk about when I laughed. All the serpentine gasped.

"What are you all standing around for?! Get him!" Garmadon yelled. The serpentine then began to swarm around me. A serpentine then went to tackle me but went right through me.

"Um. I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to jump out of here." I said pointing over to the closed gate, spinning around and walking through all the serpentine.

"Don't let him get away!" Garmadon yelled and a bunch of serpentine. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a bunch of serpentine running after me. I then began to run and ran through the gate.

"Open the gate!" a serpentine yelled as I continued to run. I heard the gate begin to creek open but I was a long ways away when it did. I glanced over my shoulder to see a serpentine walk out but then saw him look around and turn back around. I sighed when I saw them close the gate and began to just fly my way back to the bounty.

**A/N: Okay another note! Notes.**

**Sorry for those of you who like this fic and don't like "Got Hit By The Mega Weapon" fics, it's kinda what I do though and its written in the plot, so to bad for you. You're welcome to quit reading if you want, but I would love it if you stick around and keep reading.**

**Another note for my fanfiction **_**Spun Around**_** if any of the readers of this fic read that. You can stop reading this A/N if you don't, and please Review. Anyway, I lost the file to that fic, so I have no chapters to post and don't really feel like rewriting that huge battle scene, that was really REALLY **_**REALLY **_**gory that I probably would have had to cut anyway, and I still don't know how I'm going to finish it, so if you have any idea's feel free to PM me on that. :) That's all I have to say, Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So yeah… This chapter is kinda pointless… But the next one was a lot of fun to write and the one after that so… Read, Review and Enjoy!**

I flew up onto the bounty and the first thing that happened was everyone stared at me with their mouths open.

"Get the ship flying. I'll explain later." I said shooing them away. They all looked at me in shock from being able to hear me but did as I said.

"So explain why I can see you." Kai said walking up once the bounty was flying.

"And hear you." Cole added.

"Okay, long story short, they found out I was there and Garmadon shot me with the mega weapon." I explained, freaked out by the echo of my voice. "And, my voice is weird now."

"And your voice has nothing to do with how we can see and hear you now." Kai replied.

"Ugg, why is this so hard to explain. Garmadon was getting mad at me throwing stuff around I guess and he wished he could see what I was doing and then the mega weapon shot a beam of light at me. When the light cleared, I was like this." I tried to explain, motioning to my body in the last sentence. "But anyway, Garmadon ordered the serpentine to try to get rid of me, which I have no idea how they are going to do that, but I guess it is something we should worry about."

"Why would my dad do that?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I'm dead, annoying, and they couldn't see or hear me?" I replied sarcastically.

"Dude, this is creepy. You're like transparent and your voice is creepy." Kai said changing the subject.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically as I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"J-Jay?" I heard Nya say. I looked around Zane, Kai, Cole, and Lloyd to see Nya standing there staring at me.

"Oh, hey Nya." I said smiling at her.

"What happened?" She asked staring at me still.

"Garmadon, hit me with the mega weapon." I explained briefly not really wanting to have to explain it again.

"But I can see you." Nya said.

"Yeah, that's part of being hit by the mega weapon." I replied.

"But you're transparent." Nya added.

"Yeah, I know." I replied again. "That's part of what being a ghost is. It's not new, at least to me."

"But your voice is echoing too." Nya continued to add.

"Nya, I know. I'm dead, now you guys can see me and hear me. Which is good isn't it? Now I don't have to be in that for you guys to see and hear me." I said pointing over at my robot body that was just standing there.

"I think I might prefer it if you were in that instead, no offense, it's just a little weird to be looking through you." Cole said.

"Yeah, but when I'm in that, I can't do my cool ghost stuff." I replied flying up into the air a little.

"You can fly?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." I responded. "It's fun. I do it a lot."

"Okay, yeah, that's got to be fun; I have to agree with that one.

"What else can you do?" Lloyd asked.

"Not much. Just flying, going through things, making things float and possessing things as far as I'm aware of." I said doing all the things as I said them except for possessing.

"So what now? We can see and hear you, yay." Kai said getting bored.

"I don't know. It's kind of boring now that I can't sneak up on you guys and do things to you." I said making them all glare at me. "What? I get bored."

"We can go out and do stuff." Lloyd recommended.

"Sure." Cole, Kai and Nya all agreed.

"As much as you may prefer being like this and not the body that we made, I believe it would be in your best interest to use the body while out in public. People may get scared of you." Zane mentioned. I frowned but nodded.

"Yeah, makes sense I guess." I replied, even though I didn't want to. I went over to my body and possessed it walking back.

"That was interesting to watch now that we can see you." Kai stated.

"Is that shorter than you actually are?" Lloyd asked.

"Shut up!" I replied punching him in the shoulder making them all laugh.

"So what are we going to do?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, Mega Monster Amusement Park?" Lloyd recommended making everyone look at him.

"Of course you would recommend there." Cole said rolling his eyes.

"What? It's fun." Lloyd replied defending himself.

"You know, it's not that bad of an idea." I responded.

"Sure, why not. Sounds fun." Nya agreed.

"I don't see why not." Kai said.

"Yes!" Lloyd cheered.


	11. Chapter 11

We were all having a blast at the park, going on all sorts of rides, the only down fall was that there were lots of fan girls and that I couldn't eat the cotton candy, or anything. When we were on the roller coaster I felt like my ghosty self was going to fly out of my body we were going that fast.

"Hey Nya. Can we maybe, talk?" I asked Nya. I swear I saw her flinch when I said her name, but she turned around smiling.

"Sure Jay." She replied. I walk next to her away from the group. I reached for her hand but she pulled it away so I couldn't hold it making me frown. I then walked around a corner to see no one and turned to Nya.

"What's up?" I asked confused with why she was acting weird.

"N-nothing." She replied nervously.

"Nya, I know something is up. You know I love you." I said. Nya sighed.

"That's the problem." She said looking away.

"What do you mean? That I love you?" I asked confused.

"It's just-. Yeah, I still love you too, but you're. Just. You know." She replied motioning to me. I looked at her confused.

"You know I was going to ask you to marry me before it happened right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guessed that." Nya said looking at the ring she was wearing on her finger. "I do love you, it's just. I don't know how to love you anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You love me like you loved me before. We could still get married."

"No, Jay, we can't." She replied. "There is the line when people get married that says 'Till death do us part.'"

"So you're saying that because I'm dead. We can't be together?"I half asked half yelled.

"I think so." Nya said looking away.

"No. No." I said shaking my head. "No, Nya!" I cried hearing an echo in my voice and found myself flying in the air.

"Jay. Please get back in your body before someone sees you." Nya asked.

"No! NO!" I yelled and sparks started falling off of me.

"Jay." Nya said again.

"NO!" I yelled again and the power started flickering in the entire park, and then out.

"What's going on?" Someone asked in the park. Dark clouds than began to roll over the park and lightning came down and hit a power line, catching it on fire and it snapped catching the building next to it on fire.

"Jay, stop. You're scaring me." Nya said backing away.

"NO!" I cried the echo in my voice echoing even more, almost sounding godlike. I was then sparking like crazy and I almost looked like I was in my NRG form, but with lighting pulsing through me, like a blood stream.

"Jay..." Nya said fearfully before she ran off.

"NO! NYA!" I cried chasing after her going out in to the open in the park, still flying. People started to scream at the sight of me and running.

"STOP!" I cried, but I couldn't see Nya anywhere. The power started to flicker again in the park even though the power line was broke and things started flying around the park. The roller coaster cart flew across the park almost hitting some people and people running and screaming in terror. Tables, chairs, candy, and all sorts of things were flying all over the place. A table then hit a kid trapping it.

"Someone call 911, please. My kid is injured!" A parent cried. I then saw Nya run up to help.

"NYA!" I cried and more lightning started to come down, striking almost everything, and setting many fires.

"Jay, you have to stop!" Cole yelled running up with Kai and Zane.

"NO!" I yelled and more lightning was striking and it started to rain.

"Jay, look what that you are doing! You hurting people!" Kai yelled trying to knock some sense into me.

"NO!" I raged. A magnet then went flying through me and gave me a horrific pain and all the ninja looked at me in shock.

"Get some magnets!" Cole yelled before Kai, Zane and Cole ran into the nearest gift shop. Nya was gone and so was almost everyone in the park. I heard an ambulance and fire truck's siren in the distance.

"NYA!" I cried again, lighting flowing off of my eyes, almost like tears and flames at the same time. I then saw Cole, Kai, and Zane all run out of the gift shop, each of them holding a magnet.

"Jay, stop! We don't want to hurt you!" Kai yelled as I slowly backed away from the magnets, resisting the pull that was pulling me towards them. My body then started to quiver, like I was glitching and more sparks were flying off of me. I was slowly getting pulled towards the magnets and felt more pain as I got closer. Soon I cried in pain, unable to resist the pain and I got pulled closer faster. The closer I got the more I glitched, my body and my cries of pain. My vision got splotchy the closer I got to the magnets, but soon I fell to the ground in front of the ninja unconscious and the sparks stopped, and I returned to my normal, dead, self.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! Plot progression! Lots of fun to write this chapter. And the next one. Note that I am beginning to realize though, as I am trying to figure out how to finish this fic, it is probably going to get REALLY violent and possibly bloody. Hopefully not that bloody, but there will definitely be deaths. Not to anyone significant, but main characters may get injured, hopefully not too severe. Sorry for those of you who don't like violence, but I will try to keep the violence to a minimum. Anyway, please Review and please, stick with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes and sat up to see Cole, Kai, and Zane all siting around me and a bunch of random people who were staring at me run away. I then saw the devastated park and all the damage.

"What happened here?" I asked, hearing the echo in my voice and looking at myself to see that I was transparent. How did that happen? The last I remembered was Nya telling me we couldn't love each other.

"You. That's what happened." Kai replied.

"You don't remember?" Cole asked confused.

"No?" I replied confused. "Last I remember was Nya and I talking." They all looked at eachother.

"So you don't remember anything after that." Kai clarified.

"No. What happened?" I asked.

"You. You went on a rampage and destroyed the entire park." Cole replied.

"_I_ did this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Kai said. "You really scared a lot of people, even my sis." I frowned at the thought of scaring Nya.

"You hurt a few people too." Zane added.

"I did?" I asked in disbelief again.

"Yeah." Cole replied.

"I didn't mean to. I don't even know what happened." I muttered looking way.

"Jay, don't worry, you didn't know what you were doing." Cole said trying to comfort me, trying to put his hand on my shoulder but it going right through me.

"No, I hurt people." I responded.

"Come on Jay, let's go home." Cole said standing up along with Zane and Kai. "Lloyd and Nya already headed back." I got up hesitantly and followed them. As we were walking out of the park, people would move out of the way when they saw me coming. I frowned and looked at the ground as I floated after the others, to upset to walk. People were whispering and pointing at me. Soon we past a news reporter and she was interviewing someone about the incident when the interviewee looked over the reporters shoulder to look at me. The reporter looked to see what they were looking at and saw me and the ninja, motioning the cameraman to follow her.

"Hello." She said to the ninja. "Can I have a few minutes of your time?" Kai glared at her but stopped along with the others. Cole crossed him arms and looked at the lady and I glanced up to see what was going on but then quickly glanced back down at the ground, hoping to hide myself, it obviously working.

"You were all at the scene am I not mistaken?" The reporter asked holding out her microphone.

"Yes." Cole replied. "We stopped it."

"And what was it that you all stopped." The reporter asked again. They all glanced over at me and the camera man pointed the camera at me briefly. The reporter looked at me.

"Is that-?" She asked not getting to finish.

"Jay? Yes, it is." Kai interrupted.

"Is he-?" She started to ask again but getting cut off again.

"Dead? Yeah, we know." Cole cut her off.

"How did he die?" She asked and I sighed and she glanced over at me.

"It happened a couple of days ago." Zane said. "We were fighting in a cave against some serpentine when some Constrictai dug into the walls making it unstable. We all went to escape, but Jay stopped to grab something. We all escaped and he ended up getting buried in the cave in."

"Can he talk?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can." I replied glancing up, her being shocked at my voice echoing.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" She asked a little unsure. I quickly shook my head to say no and fled to Kai, the ninja closest to me and partially possessed him to hide.

"What did he just do?" The reporter asked.

"Jay get out of me." Kai asked.

"No." I replied using his mouth and vocal cords and the reporter looking at him weird.

"Dude, you're making me look like an idiot on TV. Seriously, get out." Kai growled.

"No, I don't want to." I replied again making him shake his head.

"Ugg, fine, just don't do anything and leave me in complete control of my body." Kai responded. I grumbled but agreed and shut up.

"What is going on?" The reporter asked.

"What you just experienced was Jay possessing someone." Zane said, making the reporter glance over at Kai.

"He can take complete control; that was only a partial possession. One of the things he does now that he's dead." Kai added.

"What else can he do?" The reporter asked.

"So far, all we know is that he can possess things, walk through things, move things, make lights flicker, and do what he just did here." Cole answered.

"What did he do here?" the reporter questioned.

"We honestly have no idea. Not even he knows. He doesn't even remember doing all of this." Kai said motioning to the entire park.

"We actually only got to be able to see and hear him today. Before that we had no way of knowing where he was or what he was saying." Cole said.

"Except for Zane, you could use heat vision to locate where he was." Kai added and Zane nodded.

"He was communicating to us through paper, until we made him a robot body for him to use to talk to us and allow us to see him." Zane said. "That was what he was using when we first arrived here at the park. I don't know what happened to it."

"So how did you come to be able to see him when he is not in his robot body?" The reporter asked.

"We don't actually, know. We weren't there when it happened. Jay would be better at telling you." Cole replied. The reporter then looked at Kai.

"What?" He asked "Why are yo- Oh right. Jay can you please tell her."

"No." I replied.

"Jay, why not?" Cole asked.

"I'm a monster." I replied. They all looked at me/Kai, Kai having no idea what to look at because I was in him.

"Jay." Cole said like he was disappointed. "You're not a monster."

"Yes. I am. I hurt a bunch of innocent people." I replied.

"Um, Jay? Can you get out of me?" Kai asked. I grumbled but did as he asked.

"But see Jay? That's what makes you not a monster. You hurt a bunch of people, on accident, and for that you are sorry." Cole continued trying to comfort me.

"No, I'm a monster. I hurt people, and I knew what I was doing then I was hurt so I was hurting others. Zane was right about poltergeist. The majority of them are evil, and I am no different. I caused all this damage, and I hurt all those people. I am nothing but evil. I shouldn't exist. My life is ruined!" I responded making them all snicker at the last line. "See? I can even say that my life is ruined. You know why? I'm dead. I have no life! I. Am. Nothing." I cried my smoke like tears. I ran through all of them I wanted to get home. I wanted to hide. I wish I didn't exist. You know what? I didn't even want to go home. I just wanted to hide, from everyone.

"Jay!" Cole yelled and I heard him run after me.

"I'm sorry, we should go." I heard Zane apologize to the reporter

"Jay!" Kai yelled this time, but I ignored them and just kept running. I wanted to get away. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

**A/N: Thank you for sticking through with me my lovely readers! (No that doesn't mean I'm done with this fic yet!) I really do appreciate you all for reading this though! It has been really fun to write! Anyway. Not much of an A/N for this chapter! Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Jay! Stop!" Cole yelled. But I kept running.

"Jay!" Kai said jumping in front of me making me cry in pain and fall to my knees. I looked to see he was holding a magnet and looked at my hands to see them glitching kind of, it's hard to describe.

"What. Are you. Doing?" I asked my voice cracking and pausing.

"Sorry Jay." Kai apologized throwing the magnet far over his shoulder. "We need to talk to you, and we can't if you're running away." I glared up at him from my position on the ground as Cole and Zane caught up.

"Leave me alone…" I muttered looking away.

"Jay, can you please tell us what's wrong?" Zane asked.

"No." I replied grudgingly.

"Jay…" Cole said.

"I want to be alone, forever." I replied.

"No, Jay. Please don't. We need you." Kai responded.

"No, you don't. The only thing you would need me for is to hurt people who shouldn't be hurt." I refused.

"Jay, it was an accident. We know you didn't mean to do all of that." Cole retorted.

"No, but I could do it again, and I don't want to. I don't ever want that to happen again. Not to you, not to anyone." I said.

"What about serpentine?" Kai asked. I remained silent for a little.

"Maybe." I responded finally.

"Jay, if you can figure out how to control what you just did though, we could all become crazy strong, you could use that on serpentine, skullkins and other enemies and we would win almost every battle. You're basically using your true potential when it happens, it's just more god like. You even sounded like a god when that happened!" Kai said.

"I did?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah, it was kind of scary, but really cool at the same time." Cole replied.

"All you have to do is figure out how to control that." Zane said.

"And your anger." Kai muttered.

"Yeah, I think I have to agree with you on that Kai." I said, him being shocked I agreed with him.

"You're going to have to try and sort things out with Nya when we get back. She looked really scared of you." Cole mentioned. I frowned at the fact that I scared Nya.

"What were you and Nya talking about that made you so pissed off anyway?" Kai asked.

"She said that she doesn't think we can be together anymore. Because I'm dead." I replied trying to avoid eye contact.

"Jay, I'm sure you can figure out something that will work for the both of you." Cole said trying to comfort me. "Come on, let's go back to the bounty." He said waving his hand to motion to me to stand up, since they can't touch me. I nodded and stood up, following behind them as we went back to the bounty.

**A/N: Happy Summer! Have a short pointless chapter! Anyway, Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

When we walked onto the bounty Nya saw me and ran away, making me frown.

"Jay, it's okay. I'm sure she'll get comfortable again. I'd just give her some space for a while." Kai said noticing my reaction.

"I'm going to go think." I said walking through all of them and through a wall that lead into the dining room to make them lose sight of me. I then floated through the ceiling and onto the roof to sit there and stare out off the back of the bounty. I sat there for a long time, who knows how long, just long enough to see the sun begin to go down and the sky change into a creamy array of colors.

"Jay?" I heard Nya say on the bounty. I sighed and flew up over the roof and landed on the deck of the bounty to see Nya, but I kept a great distance between us.

"Jay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset." Nya apologized looking away.

"No, I should be sorry." I replied pushing away her apology. "You're right. We shouldn't be together anymore, as much as I hate to say it, but I'm dead, and that's that. We can't have a family, we can't get married. We can't even hold hands. We can't do anything. I'm nothing but energy and stuff. I don't even have a heart to love you with. When I died I ruined our chances of having anything, and now all of Ninjago knows about me being dead making it impossible for us to hide it." Nya looked up at me in shock.

"No Jay! You are not nothing! I know you can still love me. We can hold hands, though it would be very hard, and when you died did not ruin our relationship. You are much more than just energy. You are my Jay, and even if we can't have a family or get married all I need is you. I love you." Nya responded making me look at her in shock but shake my head.

"You're wrong. I'm a monster and us being together will only harm you, and I don't want to do that." Nya frowned.

"Jay, I want to be with you." She said.

"You didn't seem like that earlier." I mumbled.

"Jay, I had to think. I said that without thinking things through." Nya countered.

"And I did too, and I think we can't be together." I replied.

"And I think we can." Nya added. "You're Jay aren't you?"

"Yeah. No. I'm not sure anymore." I said looking way. Nya sighed.

"Jay, look. You are Jay, and nothing is going to stop that. You're Jay and you always will be, to me."

"Nya…" I sighed looking at her.

"So are we good now?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied making Nya smile before we heard a phone begin to ring. We both looked at each other and the Kai walked past us in the direction of the phone us following him.

"Hello?" Kai said picking up the phone before glancing over at us with fear on his face and he mouthed the words 'Help Me' as he pointed at the phone.

"Who is it?" Nya asked.

"Jay's mom." Kai replied holding the phone away from his mouth. Kai then laughed into the phone.

"Yeah, this is Kai." He said into the phone. The two of them talked on the phone for a very long time, shocker. This is my mom were talking about! Kai then glanced over at me quickly.

"Um, I don't think Jay can talk to y-" Kai said into the phone.

"I'm assuming she wants to talk to me?" I asked.

"Hold on." Kai said into the phone before replying. "Yeah, she does."

"Then give me the phone." I said making it float out of his hand. I then had the phone float next to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Jay, sweetie!" I heard her say.

"_Mom._" I whined into the phone. "I thought I asked you to stop calling me that."

"Oh, right you did. I forgot about that, sorry sweetie." she said then turning around and calling me it, again. I face palmed myself. "I miss you Jay. We haven't talked in a while."

"Mom, we talked on the phone five days ago." I replied in a mono tone voice.

"Sweetie are you okay? Your voice sounds weird. Are you sick?" My mom asked making me flinch.

"N-no, I'm fine. It's probably just the phone sending my voice through weird." I responded quickly.

"Jay?" My mom asked knowing something was up.

"I'm fine!" I replied.

"You better be." My mom muttered into the phone. "Oh, did you hear that Mega Monster Amusement Park got destroyed today? I don't know what did it, but it's the talk of the town. Oh, I remember when I use to take you there when you were little." I glanced over at Kai and Nya in fear.

"Um, look, mom? I have to go here soon. Is there something you wanted to say?" I asked trying to get away from the phone.

"Oh, yes there is actually. I completely forgot! Your father and I are going to stop by the Bounty tomorrow to see you. That's okay, right?" I gasped and the phone fell to the floor and I floated it back up. "Jay? Is there something wrong?" She asked into the phone.

"N-n-no. Do you have to come tomorrow though? Can't you do it another day? I should be really busy tomorrow training. You know, gotta be the best ninja I can." Nya tried to take the phone from me, but I floated a little farther away, out of her reach.

"You don't have any time at all?" My mom asked.

"No, I'm going to be busy, busy, busy! I've got a very packed schedule, actually when I think about it, I should be very busy for the next few days." I lied.

"Oh, well that's a shame. I guess we'll have to come see you another day." Edna said disappointed.

"Well, I have to go here… It's, uh- my turn to make dinner tonight! So, bye mom!" I lied again, quickly hanging up the phone. I turned around to see Kai and Nya staring at me.

"Jay…." Nya sighed shaking her head in disappointment. "Your parents need to know about you sooner or later."

"Let them figure out from the news or something. I can't tell them. I already told her I'm going to be busy for a while. "

"Go make dinner then." Kai snorted.

"I can't c-" I began to say.

"Yes you can. You can flip pancakes, you can cook. You told your mom it's your night to cook so you're going to cook." Kai cut me off.

"Ugh. Fine. Don't blame me though if something goes wrong!" I grumbled before storming off to the kitchen the lights flicking in the room as I left.

"And keep your temper under control!" Kai yelled.

"I am!" I snapped soon followed by the sound of glass breaking. "Damn it.

**A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was originally gonna write Ed and Edna into the story, thus the point of the phone call, but the section became too hard to write and too time consuming, so no Ed and Edna in this story, sorry. Also, side note... Kai was watching all of Jay and Nya's conversation...**

**Anyway Review Please! I love you guys!**


End file.
